


La stanza della fiducia (L'odore del dovere)

by Nykyo



Series: Stanze [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspettiva, Malinconica, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus affronta Silente, la sua fiducia e il proprio senso del dovere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La stanza della fiducia (L'odore del dovere)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Lori!
> 
> Questa One-shot fa parte di una trilogia intitolata: Stanze.  
> Il concetto di base che muove le tre shot che la compongono, infatti, è quello di mostrare ogni volta una "stanza" diversa che abbia avuto una particolare importanza affettiva per Severus Piton, legandolo con la presenza/assenza dell'altro personaggio principale.  
> Per questo motivo, per una lettura più chiara e lieneare, è consigliabile leggere le tre shot in ordine di pubblicazione.
> 
> E' stata scritta per la V Disfida di Criticoni.  
> I prompt dati erano tutti odori, io forse non ho scelto i più gradevoli me spero che almeno la lettura lo sia.

**(La stanza della fiducia) L’odore del dovere.**

 

 

La pelle del vecchio è increspata e arida come la pergamena troppo stagionata.

Severus smette di esaminare le dita annerite e, dopo una brevissima pausa, ispeziona con cura prima il palmo e poi il dorso rigirando la mano di Silente tra le sue senza troppo garbo.

Niente di ciò che vede gli piace o è anche appena incoraggiante, ma è il polso a preoccuparlo più di tutto. Anche quello sta iniziando a scurire e non è affatto un buon segno.

“Flettilo” intima al Preside, premendoci sopra un pollice come se volesse controllare il battito del cuore.

Silente non manca di accontentarlo, ma non si astiene nemmeno dal confermare i suoi timori.

“Sì, Severus, è verissimo, sta cominciando a diffondersi anche oltre la mano. Se, come credo, è quello che stai pensando: hai ragione, sta progredendo” dice, e non pare proprio che stia parlando di come la sua stessa vita sia destinata a sgretolarsi inesorabilmente.

Ci sono state volte in cui Severus l’ha visto accalorarsi molto più di così mentre discutevano del clima o del menu del pranzo di Natale.

Gli risponde solo con una smorfia di disappunto e di rimprovero e con uno sbuffo che è già quasi un ringhio.

Ma non ha ancora finito, quindi si sporge di più sul bordo della sedia, chinandosi per guardare l’arto semi avvizzito del suo mentore da un’altra, ulteriore angolazione. Una candela fluttua nell’aria spostandosi appena al suo silenzioso comando, per concedergli tutta la luce di cui ha bisogno.

È come dice Albus, non ci sono stati miglioramenti e se nei giorni precedenti la maledizione pareva aver rallentato la sua corsa è evidente che ora sta riprendendo vigore.

“Flettilo ancora” e le sue dita affondano un po’ di più nella carne ammalata del vecchio stregone. “Fa male se lo muovi così?”

Silente scuote il capo agitando il polso nella sua presa. Lo sguardo rimane fisso e calmo dietro le lenti a mezza luna, ma Severus non si lascia ingannare.

“Bugiardo” gli rinfaccia, ma Silente non pare intenzionato ad offendersi.

Ridacchia, addirittura, prima di sottrargli la mano e di fissarla per un istante, quasi non la riconoscesse come propria.

La agita, come per sgranchire le dita, e poi sospira, ma conoscendolo Severus è abbastanza sicuro che non si stia commiserando.

Semmai è probabile che gli dispiaccia vedere lui così deluso e irritato.

D’altro canto Albus è l’unico con in quale può essere quasi sempre se stesso, senza maschere né finzioni, e in effetti non sta facendo proprio nulla per nascondere al Preside tutta la propria contrarietà.

“Era previsto che succedesse” constata Silente appoggiandosi allo schienale del suo scranno, “ma ci serve ancora tempo. Devo occuparmi di diverse cosette e Harry quest’anno ha bisogno di ricevere un’istruzione speciale. Gli darò lezioni private e mi occorrono ancora parecchi mesi…”

La replica di Severus alla sua richiesta è la solerzia con la quale dalle pieghe del suo mantello spunta una grossa ampolla panciuta.

Il pozionista la appoggia sulla scrivania, dopo aver svitato il tappo, e un odore intenso d’aceto pervade lo studio del Preside, strappando a Fanny un curioso sbuffo simile a un vago starnuto.

In realtà non c’è traccia d’aceto nell’unguento che Severus ha preparato di persona, ma curiosamente la somma di tutti i suoi ingredienti ricrea proprio quell’illusione olfattiva e consente a Silente di sfoderare a tradimento una di quelle sue battutine idiote che, lungi dal rasserenarlo, l’hanno sempre messo in difficoltà e infastidito.

“Sei stato gentile a portare anche l’occorrente per uno spuntino di mezzanotte, Severus” gli sorride infatti il vecchio, accarezzandosi la barba con un’odiosa aria sorniona che nulla pare poter turbare. “Spero che siano cetrioli, ragazzo, lo sai che nei sandwich e nelle tartine sono sempre i miei preferiti”.

Non è affatto divertente, Albus!, rispondono i suoi occhi ridotti a due nere fessure, ma la sua voce si limita a puntualizzare con tono di superiorità: “È il nuovo medicamento di cui ti ho parlato. L’odore svanisce un paio di minuti dopo l’applicazione”.

Poi gli prende ancora una volta la mano, sempre con lo stesso mal garbo, costringendolo a distendere le dita, lunghe e perfino più nodose delle sue.

Con la destra raccoglie un po’ d’unguento sui polpastrelli e inizia a spalmarlo in lenti massaggi circolari sulla ferita magica.

Quest’ultimo gesto, a differenza del precedente, è cauto e delicato, ma a Silente sfugge comunque una smorfia e Severus è tentato di serrare le palpebre e chiudere fuori l’orrore di quell’arto avvizzito.

Ne ha viste di molto peggio in vita sua. Non si diventa Mangiamorte, non importa quanto pentiti, senza conoscere la propria quota d’incubo e di raccapriccio.

Però, in qualche modo, nulla di quanto gli è mai capitato sotto gli occhi prima d’oggi è mai stato tanto insopportabile.

Nel pensarlo gli viene in mente che, grazie al cielo, non era presente quando Voldemort ha ucciso Lily e che, per fortuna, non ha avuto il coraggio di cercare di vederla dopo che è accaduto, prima del funerale.

Sarebbe crollato. Non possiede nemmeno un briciolo della forza che millanta di avere. Ogni volta che le poche persone che ama soffrono o sono in pericolo gli sembra d’essere tornato bambino: inutile e impotente.

Certo ora non resta più in un angolo a guardare, tremando tra i singhiozzi. Sono anni, una vita intera, che anche lui lotta come può, ma sembra destinato a perdere ogni affetto, l’uno dopo l’altro. E, adesso che Silente avrebbe bisogno di tutto il suo aiuto, il meglio che riesce a fare è rammaricarsi e preparargli sciocchi palliativi che non hanno e non avranno mai il potere di salvarlo.

E se poi pensa a cosa gli ha giurato di fare la nausea è talmente forte che potrebbe sommergerlo una volta per tutte.

Silente è il più folle dei pazzi egoisti! E lui non vuole ucciderlo, vuole solo curarlo.

Non intende smettere di provarci e non può continuare a rimuginare sul fatto che, invece, gli ha davvero giurato di assassinarlo. Non deve pensarci perché ora più che mai ha bisogno di restare lucido e presente a se stesso.

Intanto la smorfia sul viso del vecchio s’è fatta più ampia, come una sorta di nuova ferita seminascosta nel folto della barba bianchissima, e Severus può sentire la mano che sta medicando tremare un poco sotto il suo tocco.

“Brucia?” domanda gelido, almeno in apparenza, e questa volta Silente non si schermisce.

“Non come se avessi acchiappato al volo un Boccino arroventato” confessa, senza risparmiargli un altro piccolo rigurgito d’ironia, mentre Fanny lancia un breve pigolio empatico addolorato, “però abbastanza da farmi pizzicare gli occhi, se proprio vuoi saperlo. L’hai chiesto un po’ come se in fondo tu ci sperassi. Come se ti facesse piacere sentirmi dire di sì”.

Severus decide di essere anche lui del tutto sincero e annuisce senza nemmeno provare a nascondere la rabbia che prova.

“Infatti è così. È quello che ti meriti per essere stato così stupido e folle da andare a ficcarti in un guaio mortale senza ritegno e senza prima avvisarmi. Dovevi mandare me al tuo posto. Ancora non so nemmeno bene cosa sia successo, non hai voluto dirmi cos’era l’anello e a cosa ti serviva… se rischiare la vita senza neanche mettermi al corrente è il tuo modo di dimostrarmi la tua fiducia…”

Si ferma di colpo, ansante come se avesse corso per tutta Hogwarts, e inchioda la lingua al palato, sentendosi sciocco e ridicolo.

Salazar! Quanto poco è cambiato negli anni, per quanto si sforzi di rimediare a se stesso. Eccolo lì con l’elettricità a tendergli i nervi e il sangue che corre troppo veloce, pronto a lasciarsi andare alla collera e ai sentimenti come se non sapesse già quanto può essere inutile e dannoso.

Eppure non riesce a non sibilare un quasi impercettibile: “Ti sta bene, vecchio”.

Però gli sta già porgendo una nuova ampolla, questa volta sottile e slanciata.

“Bevi” pronuncia tra i denti. “Il dolore sparirà all’istante”.

Silente soppesa la fiala sul palmo sano e gli sorride di nuovo in quel modo tanto irritante.

“Credevo che avessi appena detto che me lo merito e che non ti dispiace poi tanto vedermi soffrire… posso sopportare se lo preferisci, sono abituato a…”

“Bevi!” Questa volta è praticamente un ruggito, ma poi il tono di Severus si smorza del tutto. Torna a essere il solito timbro gelido e distaccato quando aggiunge: “Non te l’ho data subito perché dovevo sapere se sentivi bruciore. È il segno che l’unguento sta facendo effetto”.

Silente esita ancora, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Che tu ci creda o no io mi fido di te, ragazzo. Ma ci sono cose che non posso rivelare a nessuno, nemmeno a te”.

Certo. Severus lo sa. E poi ci sono cose che invece Albus gli ha svelato e che lui avrebbe preferito non conoscere.

Come il fatto che il bambino di Lily… che Potter è destinato al sacrificio, come una bestia da macello ignara della propria sorte.

Cose che non è sicuro di poter mai perdonare al vecchio.

Ma la sua voce è perfino dolce, e venata di resa quando lo prega: “Bevilo, Albus, per favore. Altrimenti non riuscirò a finire di medicarti”.

Il Preside si decide ad obbedirgli e inghiotte svelto l’intero contenuto della fiala, però non pare intenzionato a smettere di torturarlo.

“Lo sai vero che questo è solo un palliativo? Non voglio che tu creda di potermi salvare. Se te ne convinci non potrai perdonarti quando sarò morto, è sarebbe un errore, perché non c’è nulla che tu possa fare, che rimorsi dovresti avere? E poi, ragazzo, se non ti arrendi all’evidenza sarà più difficile fare ciò che ti ho chiesto”.

Severus gli lascia andare la mano e si ritrova di colpo immerso nella collera che aveva appena scacciato.

Gli occhi gli si velano come se davvero stesse respirando vapori roventi d’aceto. Le sue narici cercano un appiglio nell’odore dell’intruglio che ancora gli unge le dita e lui cerca di convincersi che sia solo quello a dargli il voltastomaco.

L’odore pungente d’aceto e il modo in cui si mescola senza ritegno all’aroma dolce di zucchero e giuggiole che, con più o meno forza, ha sempre avvolto Silente, anche solo per il fatto che il suo studio è sempre stato un formidabile nascondiglio di caramelle, cioccolato e affini.

Severus dubita che gli studenti sappiano del vezzo segreto di Albus di tenere una scorta sempre ben rifornita dei suoi dolciumi preferiti.

È più probabile che solo lui, Minerva e i ritratti dei Presidi del passato siano al corrente del fatto che Silente ha un conto aperto da Mielandia e che non è difficile scovare un bottino di Api Frizzole nei suoi cassetti o un sacchetto di Pallini Acidi dietro qualcuno dei libri che ingombrano i tanti scaffali della sua libreria.

Gli torna in mente la volta che il vecchio è stato addirittura così irriverente da usare il Pensatoio come ciotola per conservare le Cioccorane.

È impossibile non ricordare l’aria di profondo, mal celato divertimento che gli ha illuminato il viso quando gliel’ha porto per offrirgliene una.

Merlino! Esiste al mondo qualcosa di davvero sacro per i Grifondoro? E come si può odiare Albus tanto quanto lui a volte vorrebbe essere capace di fare?

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di smettere di provarci” e mentre lo dice sa che è vero e che non vuole pensare a cosa accadrebbe se invece dovesse fallire. “Rassegnati tu, Albus. Cercherò una cura fino all’ultimo. Non conto di darti anche questa soddisfazione”.

Il Preside sospira di nuovo e a Severus viene quasi voglia di urlare, perché se c’è una cosa che proprio non sopporta è la compassione. Non crede che resisterebbe a leggerla adesso nell’azzurro di quelle iridi stanche.

Invece, come spesso accade, Silente lo spiazza.

“Comunque, quando verrà il momento farai ciò che è giusto e ciò che devi. Non ne dubito. E poi, Severus, non dirmi che non hai mai desiderato farlo…”

Maledetto vecchio! Certo che l’ha desiderato. All’inizio, ad esempio, e poi anche di recente proprio quando Albus gli ha chiesto di ucciderlo, o quando gli ha detto che Harry Potter è sempre stato solo una pedina destinata alla morte e allevata apposta per essere piazzata sull’altare ed essere scannata nell’attimo più propizio.

In certi momenti ha sognato di spegnere la vita di Albus Silente con tutto se stesso. Ma non l’ha mai desiderato davvero.

È quest’ultima sicurezza che gli lampeggia minacciosa e sanguigna nello sguardo e il Preside deve notarla, perché sorride, questa volta senza traccia d’indulgenza, di compassione e neppure di divertita e bonaria presa in giro.

Gli batte la mano sana su un ginocchio e poi chiude gli occhi, il volto più che mai disteso.

“Finisci di medicarmi, ragazzo, non voglio che tu stia alzato tutta la notte. Hai bisogno di riposare tanto quanto me e nell’ultimo periodo ti stai facendo in quattro”.

Quella dolcezza per nulla artefatta è l’ultima stilettata nel cuore di Severus, ma è anche ciò che gli permette di ricomporsi una volta per tutte e ricominciare a curare la mano ferita del suo unico amico e mentore.

Eppure, quando dopo aver concluso il suo compito si alza, pronto a conservare la boccetta dell’unguento in una delle tante tasche del mantello, prima di farlo svanire dietro il sigillo del tappo inala un ultimo, lungo respiro di quell’aroma tanto simile all’aceto.

Ne è quasi certo: quello è l’odore che gli riempirà il cuore e le narici il giorno in cui dovrà puntare la bacchetta dritta contro il petto di Silente.

Chissà se poi gli rimarrà cucito addosso?

 

*

 

Ha creduto davvero che il peggio fosse passato un momento fa, quando Minerva ha pronunciato la parola d’ordine facendo scattare il meccanismo del pesante gargoyle di pietra che da sempre veglia sullo studio dei Presidi di Hogwarts.

Severus ha pensato che nulla potesse essere più acuminato e rovente dello sguardo della maga che ha trafitto il suo fino ad un attimo fa.

Ha letto un tale miscuglio di sofferenza, delusione, rancore e disprezzo in quegli occhi, di solito tanto gentili quanto severi, che si è dovuto sforzare oltre ogni limite per continuare a mostrarsi sprezzante e tronfio, anziché chinare il capo come avrebbe voluto e lasciar crollare la sua preziosissima e intollerabile maschera.

Certo doveva aspettarselo, ma il dolore e il biasimo di Minerva non sono una di quelle cose sulle quali riesce a mentirsi, fingendo di provare per gli altri la riprovazione che in realtà riserva soprattutto a se stesso.

L’odio di Minerva è più corrosivo di quanto avesse temuto e di quanto avesse creduto di poter sopportare.

Eppure, nemmeno quello è il vero abisso. Non ancora.

Appena la scala smette di ruotare, depositandolo davanti all’uscio dello studio, Severus s’accorge di essere appena sprofondato ancora più in basso.

È già un gradino oltre le ferite che la McGranitt gli ha appena inferto.

Solo che ora che lei se n’è andata, se non altro, può concedersi di tenere la testa bassa e lo sguardo incollato al pavimento, almeno per il tempo necessario a prendere fiato.

Non riesce proprio a convincersi che da oggi in poi dovrà entrare in quella stanza ogni giorno e mostrarsi padrone d’uno scranno e d’una carica che non gli spettano. Lo disgusta profondamente vederle disonorate e gli è stato chiesto di usurparle in una macabra farsa, mentre tutto ciò che il Preside rappresenta è sempre stato per lui degno del massimo rispetto e della più assoluta stima.

Per non parlare di quanto è sarcastico il fato che lo vuole seduto alla scrivania dell’uomo che lui stesso ha ucciso, pur se si è odiato nel farlo.

Come dovrebbe sentirsi nell’entrare in quel reliquiario del suo più atroce peccato e fingere che non gl’importi di nulla?

Che senso ha quella stupida stanza ormai vuota se Silente non è più lì per stuzzicarlo, pungolarlo, farlo impazzire, salvarlo e spingerlo sempre oltre i suoi miseri limiti?

Gli pare quasi di risentire la voce del vecchio, non scevra da una sfumatura di preoccupazione, proprio come in uno dei momenti più cruciali della loro lotta comune.

_“Severus… se sei pronto? Se sei in grado?”_

No che non è pronto e non è per nulla convinto di farcela. Solo che deve.

È il dovere che, alla fine, fa sempre la differenza. Il dovere è quello che lo sostiene e lo condanna.

Non è pronto e non vorrebbe esserlo, però non può esimersi, perché anche questo fa parte della sua battaglia, e della guerra che Albus stesso ha sempre combattuto.

È il suo ruolo. Preparato o meno che sia, deve recitarlo per forza di cose, non importa se fa paura o se fa male.

Così si decide e alza lo sguardo.

Anche se ci sono solo i ritratti dei presidi a fargli da spettatori, Severus entra a passo spedito, le spalle diritte in una dolorosa ostentazione che gli tende tutti i muscoli, il mento sollevato più di quanto non abbia mai osato prima tra quelle mura. Non degna nemmeno di mezza occhiata tutti quei morti ancora troppo vivi, almeno nello spazio chiuso delle loro cornici.

Si limita ad avanzare verso la scrivania in fondo all’ufficio come se si sentisse il dominatore assoluto della situazione e anche di se stesso.

Se proprio deve fingere tanto vale farlo in modo eclatante.

Un dubbio lo attanaglia ed è per questo che preferirebbe non voltarsi nemmeno per un istante verso nessuno dei ritratti, ma quando sente Phineas Nigellus salutarlo entusiasta, con un benvenuto del tutto fuori luogo e un applauso scrosciante, il suo odio si fa così incontenibile che gli basta una sola occhiataccia per far ammutolire il vecchio Serpeverde e farlo sloggiare lasciando la tela vuota e abbandonata.

In ogni caso è riuscito a folgorarlo con lo sguardo senza soffermare l’attenzione su nessun altro quadro, anche se gli è comunque parso che più della metà dei dipinti siano vuoti, e può immaginare il perché.

I Presidi di Hogwarts stanno manifestando tutta la loro contrarietà all’idea di avere tra loro un traditore, assassino e usurpatore.

Non può proprio biasimarli. Lui è il primo ad essere ben più che infastidito da se stesso.

No, decisamente non è ancora preparato a trovarsi lì, solo che è sempre più evidente che probabilmente non lo sarà mai.

Così si rassegna e, raggiunta la scrivania, si siede con una smorfia sullo scranno dell’uomo che ha ucciso. E non è una consolazione sapere che Silente è stato anche la persona che più gli sia stata vicina dopo Lily, l’unica in cui abbia mai confidato e che abbia davvero creduto in lui e la figura più simile ad un padre, per quanto spessissimo severo e spietato, che abbia mai conosciuto.

Non è per niente un buon appiglio per stringere i denti ed andare avanti.

Non ha senso essere così stupido e sentimentale da pensare che quella stanza, con tutto il potere e le responsabilità che rappresenta, non ha più alcun fascino e alcun calore ora che è vuota della presenza di Albus. Né può essere tanto folle da cercare quasi il conforto d’un abbraccio nella rigidità austera dei braccioli e della spalliera di quella sedia che il vecchio ha sempre occupato con la massima disinvoltura.

Infatti non trova tregua nemmeno quando chiude gli occhi e cancella dietro il nero delle palpebre quella visione così familiare e ormai così aliena e ostile.

Anzi, nell’assenza di stimoli visivi gli sembra che il suo olfatto si acuisca e dopo pochi istanti gli pare di essere avvolto dall’odore che s’aspettava, o che forse stava addirittura cercando.

Sa bene che con tutta probabilità si tratta solo di un’illusione, una trovata della sua mente contorta e sofferente. Un moto del suo inconscio per permettergli di sentirsi meno spaesato e, nello stesso tempo, per torturarlo.

Sia quel che sia, lo avverte comunque: sentore d’aceto, forte come quando ancora aveva davvero la folle speranza di salvare Silente e la propria anima.

Aveva ragione la prima volta che ha provato a medicarlo con quell’unguento dall’aroma tanto marcato. È vero che d’allora in poi l’odore dell’aceto gli è rimasto nel cuore, come simbolo della propria testardaggine e anche del proprio fallimento.

Sul serio mentre uccideva Albus gli è parso di risentirlo. Anzi, in quel preciso frangente è stato come se avesse addirittura dovuto bere un otre intero di quel liquido ambrato che in piccole dosi può dare sapore alla vita, ma in grandi quantità non fa che bruciare e togliere il fiato, imbevibile e aspro come il fiele e la sconfitta.

Per un attimo prova perfino stizza per l’invadenza di quell’aroma sfacciato che torna a irriderlo e a tormentarlo.

Rabbia verso il vecchio che alla fine è riuscito ad incastrarlo e a farlo giocare secondo le proprie regole, e sdegno perché Silente merita d’essere ricordato in un modo più consono piuttosto che associato con l’odore di uno sciocco medicinale che non ha nemmeno potuto salvarlo.

Ma non può andare avanti così, perciò respira piano e ritrova almeno un briciolo di calma.

Quindi riapre gli occhi ed è solo allora che lo nota, quando se lo ritrova proprio sotto il naso.

Il ritratto di Albus Silente sorride, come se non avesse mai conosciuto altro che pace, e Severus stringe d’istinto e in modo del tutto automatico le dita sui braccioli dello scranno.

“Bentornato, ragazzo. Non hai una bella cera, sai? Dovresti mangiare di più e vegliare di meno, te l’ho sempre detto, ma è comunque un piacere rivederti, finalmente!”

Severus è pronto a giurare che il dannatissimo vecchio abbia chiesto personalmente di essere appeso proprio lì, dove non lo si può scorgere dalla porta ma solo vedere quando si occupa quella che un tempo era la sua scrivania. È quasi certo che l’abbia fatto apposta per sorprenderlo. Ha sempre adorato lasciarlo senza parole.

Soprattutto, non ha dubbi sul fatto che Albus – o almeno quell’Albus che sembra così vivo da perforargli lo stomaco anche solo per il modo in cui inclina il capo da un lato mentre sorride – abbia calcolato con cura il momento esatto in cui aprir bocca e lasciarlo a corto di fiato.

È quasi consolante scoprire che, come sempre, non sa se odiarlo o amarlo con una devozione cieca e assoluta, del tutto priva di remore.

Ed è addirittura sconvolgente accorgersi che il suo sangue ha preso a correre come impazzito di vena in vena per il solo fatto che un idiotissimo ritratto gli ha appena dato il benvenuto.

Severus è talmente abituato a vedere il mondo intorno a lui svuotarsi d’ogni affetto che scoprire che una parvenza, per quanto solo dipinta, di Albus abita ancora la grande stanza circolare lo riempie di una gratitudine immensa, anche se fatica a confessarsela.

S’era aspettato il vuoto, l’assenza di confidenza, di comprensione, di perdono, d’affetto. Come a Spinner’s End, o come nella sua aula di Pozioni, nella quale si è sempre sentito solo anche in mezzo a una folla di studenti, o come a casa degli Evans.

Invece Silente, a suo modo, è lì. Irritante, inopportuno nella sua ironia benevola, come suo solito, sornione e manipolatore come lo è sempre stato, ma presente, per quanto non vivo come Severus vorrebbe con tutta l’anima.

Silente è comunque lì per lui. Vecchio pazzo che non è altro!

“Non sei divertente” gli risponde, accigliato e cupo, anche perché non può permettersi il cedimento immediato. “Raramente lo sei stato e ora sei del tutto fuori luogo”.

Però non sa resistere. Fissa quelle iridi azzurre finché non sente che gli occhi gli fanno male e la vista si appanna, poi alla fine confessa: “Sono tornato. Hai vinto tu”.

Silente ridacchia compiaciuto e infierisce allegro: “Davvero gentile da parte tua ammetterlo, Severus. Lo apprezzo molto”.

In qualche modo, anche se una rispostaccia al vetriolo sta già risalendo la sua gola, Severus sente i nodi alla bocca del suo stomaco iniziare ad allentarsi un poco.

Al posto della battuta feroce che ha già sulla punta della lingua si lascia sfuggire una constatazione amara ma un filo meno insopportabile, ora che può condividerla.

“Minerva mi odia per colpa tua”.

Il Preside nel quadro annuisce grave, ma poi sorride ancora.

“Non posso giurarti che passerà, ragazzo. È poco probabile. Ma ho comunque qualcosa per te, per il tuo ritorno. L’ho conservato per te fin dal giorno in cui mi hai giurato di fare la cosa giusta. Sapevo che prima o poi saresti venuto. Non l’ha trovato nessuno, quindi è ancora al suo posto e ti aspetta. Dietro il terzo volume sulle Antiche Rune, sul quinto scaffale dall’alto, a destra”.

Severus lo fissa con sospetto per un lunghissimo istante, ma poi si arrende, come ha sempre fatto quando c’è Albus di mezzo.

Però è soltanto quando, in bilico sull’apposita scaletta e sposati i pesanti tomi, stringe tra le dita il sacchetto rigurgitante di caramelle e dolcetti di Mielandia che gli viene da ridere e da piangere contemporaneamente.

Indeciso tra i due impulsi è ben lieto di voltare le spalle al quadro il cui sguardo non è meno penetrante di quello del modello originale.

Eppure, malgrado la vergogna, per una volta è il suo istinto a guidarlo e per quanto sia una cosa folle e senza senso affonda per un attimo il viso in mezzo a tutti quei dolci che una qualche magia ha preservato dal marcire e dalla muffa.

Severus sente lo zucchero, la liquirizia, la menta, l’odore acuto del limone farsi strada con prepotenza nelle narici e nella mente, e la sua gola è ancora bruciata dal fiele del rimorso, del lutto e del dovere che gli resta da compiere, però fa meno male e nell’aria non regna più quel puzzo insopportabile di fallimento, perdita e aceto.

“Non mangiarli tutti in una volta, ragazzo” gli sorride di nuovo Albus Silente.

 


End file.
